


I'm Your Little Scarlet, Starlet

by Gard3nia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Ok louis is 34 and harry is 13, Rape, Underage Sex, its lolita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gard3nia/pseuds/Gard3nia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I gave you a school photo and asked you to pick out the loveliest boy, almost no one would pick the nymphet. You have to be an artist to find that sinful demon. Devoted to discover that one you knew would drag you straight to hell and would sit looking pretty as you were being ripped to shreds by the devil.  I knew it was wrong to begin with, loving a  boy- a child, a sex doll of a child. With  skin of alabaster and lips the color of the devil, it was impossible to resist.</p><p>Lolita AU where Harry is 13 and Louis is obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Little Scarlet, Starlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24435) by Vladamir Nabokov. 



> Okay guys I know this is probably really bad and I have no clue what I'm doing but this fandom needed a Lolita AU and I'm obsessed with Lolita and Vladimir Nabokov so yeah. Read and review!

Harry, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Har-ree: my tongue taking two dips down the palate to brush the back of my teeth on the second. Har-ree.  
He was Haz in the morning, standing 5-foot-5 in one sock. He was Hal in slacks, he was H at school. He was Harold on a dotted line. But in my arms he was always Harry.  
There might have been no Harry at all had I not loved a certain boy-child. I was young, it was love, but he left me. I never grew up after that. I was always drawn to boys-not men. Men were cold and stiff and brittle. My mind was stuck on those demonic nymphets. I am not sinful. I am a completely sane, intelligent man.   
A sane intelligent man at the age of 34, in love with a boy the age of 13.  
Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this tangle of thorns could have never been avoided.   
Harry is the reason why I will spend eternity in Hell.


End file.
